


Marry Me

by goldtitaniumman



Series: Barca and Pietros Prompts [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barca proposes.<br/>Prompt: "Marry me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://goldtitaniumman.tumblr.com/)

"Marry me."

Pietros’ head snaps up immediately at Barca's words. He knows his mouth is hanging open unattractively, displaying the half chewed meal to anyone in the fancy restaurant that may look their way, but he can't help it, not when Barca just said those words; words he's only dreamt of hearing.  


“I know that's not much of a proposal,” Barca says, sighing heavily, “but you know I'm not good at this kinda stuff.” He lifts and drops one shoulder, the gesture doesn't quite come across as casual, not when seen in combination with the beads of sweat on his temple and the way he's fidgeting with the stem of his wine glass. Barca never fidgets.

“A-are you serious?” Pietros asks around the mouth full of food. He doesn't think that Barca is cruel enough to make a such a joke -not to him, never to him- but those are the only words that form in the scramble of his brain.

Barca rolls his eyes and huffs. “No, P, I'm joking. Of course I'm serious.” He takes a deep breath as if he's bracing himself for something. “I know you're still in school and you probably want to experience life some more before settling down, but I've experienced a lot and I know that you're what I want. I'd understand if you said no, or maybe wanted to put it on the back burner-” 

“No!” Pietros says loudly, making Barca jump and gaining the attention of some of the other patrons in the restaurant. He quickly swallows his food and tries again- more calmly this time. “No. I don't want to put it on the back burner. I wanna marry you too.” 

There's a long pause before Barca nods, confident demeanour returning instantly as he sips from his glass. “Good. I knew you'd say yes but I thought I'd be more polite to offer you an out.” 

Pietros doesn't call him on his lie, he just smiles brightly and accepts the ring when Barca pulls it out of his jacket pocket.


End file.
